Mixed Emotions
by Rukama
Summary: ONESHOT/SONGFIC Find out what Franziska has to say about her feelings for Miles! Song: Foolish Heart: Nina


**I need a love that grows  
I don't want it unless I know  
But with each passing hour  
Someone, somehow  
Will be there, ready to share**

_I've been thinking about it…_

_Perfection. It's very much impossible to achieve…_

_Mr. Phoenix Wright has enlightened me to that fact. It was quite a shock for me. After living my life, giving my best to gain perfection, he was right. __**No contradiction at all…**_

_I've taken much impact after realizing this. PERFECT, Perfect, perfect…the word that's been going through my head all my life…is slowly fading away. _

_I want to go back to what I have always wanted ever since. A lot more than just perfection…_

_I've been hiding it for so long, concealing it __perfectly__; I had to set it free…Only for a moment. Just once. I wanted to know how it felt, how it was to give that feeling to someone, how to let go of your life…_

_I wanted to love._

**  
I need a love that's strong  
I'm so tired of being alone  
But will my lonely heart  
Play the part  
Of the fool again, before I begin **

_6 years as a prosecutor, I didn't think I'd ever get tired of it. I couldn't help myself. Being perfect only gave me short-lived happiness. Maybe that's why I've wanted to be so perfect all this time…_

_But I've learned that perfection isn't the only thing that makes others happy. It was love that kept their close ones together. Miles' told me that quite a lot of times but I've thought of him as nothing but my foolish little brother. _

_I was the foolish one here. After realizing my whole new goal, my actions towards him were both heart-beating and mind-strangling at the same time. I was never the same again. _

_I didn't know whether to regret this feeling. Ever since I've changed my outlook on perfection, I've acted like a giddy teenage girl deep inside whenever I see him. Always wondering how I looked whenever he's around or the way I talked to him, it was very much humiliating. _

_But somehow, it felt good. _

**Foolish heart, hear me calling  
Stop before you start falling  
Foolish heart, heed my warning  
You've been wrong before  
Don't be wrong anymore **

_This brand new feeling, it's quite embarrassing to say so the least. I hated myself whenever it happens. My affections for him grew day by day; I mentally scold myself for being the fool in this oh-so-small problem of mine. _

_Never shall he know these annoying feelings that never seem to leave me alone. I didn't have the confidence and I do not want it. Love was a foolish thing. My father, Manfred vonKarma repeated those words over and over. _

_That's when I realized how right he was. All my life, I spent it on the tips and lessons father gave me to be the perfect prosecutor he wanted me to be. Miles was there to accompany me and I had enjoyed his presence. But the feeling lessened when I had to spend more time studying. I never knew how wrong I was about that. _

_Even as a child I didn't want him to go. The more time I spent away from him, the more I wanted him to be with me. My father noticed. That's why he's been doing everything to keep us apart. _

_I didn't want that to happen again. No way, not anymore. Just thinking about it makes me long for him._

**  
I'm feeling that feeling again  
I've been playing a game I can't win  
Love's knocking on the door  
Of my heart once more  
Think I'll let him in  
Before I begin**

_I couldn't hide it forever. My heart aches for happiness. Even just a little bit… The moment I see him sends my blood rushing through my veins, my face flushing in an instant. _

_I was beginning to lose. Courage began building up within me. When I had so much time thinking about it, telling him how I really felt seemed like a snap! But it wasn't. It never was. _

_Oh Miles…. My mind's been twisting and turning about this feeling. _

_LOVE. _

_It's just a four-letter word. _

_Why am I always so afraid of it? _

Foolish heart, hear me calling  
Stop before, you start falling  
Foolish heart, heed my warning  
You've been wrong before  
Don't be wrong anymore  
Foolish heart  
Foolish, foolish heart  
You've been wrong before

**Foolish heart, hear me calling  
Stop before you start falling  
Foolish heart, heed my warning  
You've been wrong before  
Don't be wrong anymore  
Foolish heart**

"I-it can't be…" I whispered, flipping through the last page of her diary. "All this time she's been hiding it from me?" My face started getting hot just thinking about it. I read it again. This was her writing. It was always so familiar.

I placed my hand over my forehead. I felt beads of sweat trickling down my cheeks. _"D-don't tell me that I'm–!" _I shook my head. After reading that, everything became as clear as water. "Now I know why she's been acting like this…"

That's when I wanted to tell her. I wanted her to know how I really felt. But she's far away from where I am now. It might take be a long time before I could see her again…

Just now, I began wishing that she had never left. Well, not when she didn't know how the guy she loved really felt for her in the end.

I didn't feel pity at all. She was all that filled my mind the whole time. No wonder she kept calling me a fool for not thinking properly. She was right…

Oh Franziska, you have no idea how much you had me worry about you all the time. And all this time I've been thinking you had your eyes on someone else.

I dialed in her number. I wanted to hear her voice. The day was still young. I know I wasn't too late…

"Hello?"

**Oh foolish  
foolish heart  
You've been wrong before…**


End file.
